In you I trust, my sly fox
by Miss Furry123
Summary: When Judy finds out Nick's big secret, it's up to her to save him before it's too late. WARNING: contains suicidal and self harming themes some may find distressing I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY (apart from OC she's mine ;P) This is my first fanfic, so critical reviews are very welcome
1. Chapter 1

'SCRATCH SCRATCH' Judy woke up hazily, sleep still in her eyes. The alarm clock read '03:37AM'. "What the hell is Nick doing up so early?" she thought, "I mean he's always late to work," she thought.  
"Nick?" she called out into the darkness of their joint apartament. They thought it would be easier that way, you know, to get to work. Nothing personal, just roomates. Silence. 'SCRATCH SCRATCH'. Judy got up to follow the eerie scratching noises, first into the kitchen then into the corridor leading to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and so she pushed it open. To her shock, to her horror,  
there stood Nick, in front of the mirror, a large knife in one paw, cutting big irregular slashes onto his right forearm, dangerously close to his wrist. Above that, were big pink scars burrowing into his beautiful deep orange fur. "Nick?" Was all Judy could say. Nick dropped the blade, his mouth slightly ajar, before stuttering "I...I...I'm sorry Judy."  
...

"Nick how long?" Judy asked, tending to Nick's selfinflicted wounds, both of them still in the bathroom, wearing only a pair of summer PJ's.  
"How long wha..SSHHI.." Nick's pain was unbearable, he was about to swear but Judy cut him off, with a gentle tap on his muzzle. "Nick don't swear. And how long has this self harm thing been going on for?"  
She asked, her eyes welling up in tears again. Nick grumbled something under his breath. "What?" Judy sobbed. Nick looked up at her with pained eyes, no longer the cocky pawpcicle hustler, but yet again a young, vunrable kit. "S-since th-the Bellwether inci-incident," He sobbed. "Nicky, that was 5 years ago! Why didn't you tell me?" Nick took a deep breath and said, his voice cracking like a teenager going through hihg school;

"I couldn't"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why? Why couldn't you?" Judy replied, obviously starting to get agitated. "Because, I thought you wouldn't understand" he awnserd with an terrifying calm to his voice.  
"That's not a good enough awnser, Nick!" Judy almost shouted, her amethyst eyes filled with anger and dissapointment, "Well what would be 'good enough' for you, miss I-  
know-better!" He snapped back. He stormed out the bathroom, slamming the door in the procces. Judy ran after him, and found him in his bedroom, putting on a shirt and some decent trousers."Where the hell do you think you're going, Nicholas Wilde?!" Judy shouted. Nick looked at her and turned back to find a raincoat. "I'm gonna go on late night stroll, or is that forbidden too?!" Judy thought she was about to cry, but she didn't. Instead, she turned around and left Nick in peace. A few minutes later she heard the front door slam shut. Right now, she had a few phone calls to make.

Nick didn't know how long this 'late night stroll' lasted, but he could see the sun start to slowly rise behind Howlington Avanue. The blood on his arm was sticking to the coat he was wearing, making it difficult to move without pain shooting up his arm. It was truely a beautiful sunrise, all the ambers and golds and firey reds and oranges,  
all scatterd around the sky scraper windows. If only Judy were here to see it. Speaking of which, a nearbuy Snarlbucks was just opening, and Nick knew how much Judy likes a fresh caramel latte in the morning. The street name above the shop said 'Howlington Drive'. Brilliant. Only 2 blocks away from their he hurried he could stil get there while the beverages are still warm!

"WHAT!?"Nick nearly had a heart attack. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE AN APPOINTMENT WITH PSYCHIATRIST FOR ME?!"Nick shouted, panick in his voice. 'Nicky calm down" Judy cooed, gentaly hugging Nick, and delicatly scratching behind his ears" Apparently doctor Leponarska is the best in Tundra Town, and you have an appointment with her at 9 today, so unless you want to be late I suggest you clean your selfup and get dressed, or else no pawpcicles for this little foxy." Judy smiled and winked. Nick smirked and hugged her before saying "Thank you my sly bunny" Judy tenderly hugged him back whispering "I don't know what I would do without you Nick." This silent embrace lasted a while before Judy broke the silence."Nick?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I think I'm in love"  
"With who?"  
"You"

A/N Hi there, sorry about that crappy cliffhanger in the last chapter and about taking so long to write another chapter(school work and such.. you know 13 year old issues).  
I know that at this moment I still haven't explained Nick's behaviour, but that's becuase i'm speaking from personal expirience, and even if you've know some one for years it could still be hard to tell them about self harm, and I'm kinda trying to recreate that. But anyway,SPOILER ALERT in the next chapter we finally see why Nick's self harms and we meet my OC!So yeah, that's happening. Anyway, keep your suggestions for my next fanfic coming and I'll see you in my next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, what?" Nick looked at Judy, slowly pulling away from the hug, a puzzled look washed upon his face. "I think I love you Nick."  
Judy smiled weakly, blushing ear to toe, whilst Nick still looked kind of puzzled. "So you love me as in 'friend love', or like a 'you're my one and only love'?" Again Judy snuggled againsts his deep, orange fur, and cooed "The latter".

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS NICK, SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Judy screamed as Nick sped down the motorway, connecting Sahara Central to Tundra Town, at at least 100mph. "Can't...Gonna...Be...Late..." Nick strained to talk as he was focusing on his driving skills, zig-zagging past cars, and even at one point, nearly hitting a cop car.'Yup, we're gonna get fired' Nick thought, as he imagined Bogo yelling at them tomorrow.  
As they pulled up by the mental institute, Judy breathed a sigh of relief, before checking her carrot shaped wrist watch. 8:55.  
... "Can Wilde go to room 5 please, that's Wilde to room 5." a voice annouced over a speaker. As he stood up, Judy carefully grabbed his left paw, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Be good Nicky," she giggled , before giving him a quick peckon the cheek. Nick smiled a little, and then left for room 5. The corridor was a sickly shade of green, and the doors a lighter shade of green. As he reached a silver plaque reading 'R 5', He started to have second thoughts. But before he could do anything, his paw somehow managed to knock on the door. A voice with a thick accent, replied "Come in!". 'What is that accent?' Nick thought 'I swear I've heard it before'. A white snow leopard, wearing a doctors cloak, black jeans, and a tourquise shirt stood up and introduced herself " , and Mr. Wilde, I presume?" Nick simply nodded. "Well, in that case, feel free to have a sit down" she said , gesturing to a sea foam blue couch. "Before we do anything else," Nick continued, "Can I just say, you don't sound like you're from these parts."  
, looked up and smiled, before saying "How observant. But you're right , I'm not from Zootopia. In fact I'm from the south of Purrland."  
'So that's what that accent was'" Oh, and one more thing. Could you please call me Nick, I don't exactly feel calm when mammals call me by my last name." Nick explained.

Hours passsed by and Nick was getting more and more comfortable, when popped the question, "So what made you start self harming in the first place?"  
Nick felt tears welling up in his eyes. Finally, he babbled,"I ..I thought maybe if I did this, then maybe, just maybe, I could forgive my self for trying to hurt Judy."

A/N Sorry for taking so long, I haven't exactly got the time for writing, with my RF assesment coming up and all, but I promimse to write more soon. Anyway my OC also kinda counts as a cameo, since I'm from Poland and she's from Purrland (see what I did there?), so it's basicaly me, minus the thick accent. I'm also VERY sorry for the crappy explanation, but I might expand on it a bit more in chapter 4. Anyhow, I'll see you fabulous fishes in my next chapter. 


	4. AN

A/N Hi so I'll make this short. Bad news: My school is piling assessments on my set like it's nothing, and I've got a ton of revision to do,  
so I can't do much writing. Good news: my half term is gonna start on Friday, so I'll try to update the story at twice next week. So to summarize,  
no chapters this week, 2 chapters next week. I have to get going now, so I'll see you in chapter 4 and 5. (?)? (Admire my bae copy and pasting skills) 


End file.
